Wtopiony w wodę miasta brzeg
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazgi, miniaturki, okruchy, obrazki. Życie wędruje sobie przez Ginka i każda ścieżka nim idzie.
1. Chapter 1

A, wrzucim coś dla siebie (akurat; pierwsze jest dla A.). Bo te kilkanaście fandomów u góry mojego profilu to zdecydowanie za mało. Poza tym, _Mushishi_ to słodki serial i ktoś powinien do niego pisać w języku Kochanowskiego i Mickiewicza (jaką ja szowinistką jestem, że wypominam pozostałym czterem pretendującym narodom, że jednak nie w ichnich... cóż). Tytuł zbiorku bezczelnie ukradziony od Baczyńskiego.

**Jesienny spacer poetów**

Drzewa jak rude łby barbarzyńców  
wnikały w żyły żółtych rzek.  
Biało się kładł popiołem tynku  
wtopiony w wodę miasta brzeg.

Szli po dudniącym moście kroków  
jak po krawędzi z kruchego szkła,  
pod zamyślonym grobem obłoków,  
po liściach jak po krwawych łzach.

I mówił pierwszy: "Oto jest pieśń,  
która uderza w firmament powiek".  
A drugi mówił: "Nie, to jest śmierć,  
którą przeczułem w zielonym słowie".

październik 41 r.

* * *

_Dla A_.

**Szalbierstwo**

* * *

— Nie powinieneś był tego robić.

Głos Ginka nie był oskarżający, zły ani nawet chłodny. Absolutnie neutralny, jak ten deszcz, właśnie lejący za oknem lub istoty, które sam Mushishi badał. Między innymi dlatego mężczyzna, do którego mówił, miał ochotę roześmiać mu się w twarz. Bo co ktoś taki, wędrowny uczony, samotnik, nie znający wagi codziennej troski o byt drugiego człowieka, najbliższego człowieka – rodziny – mógł wiedzieć o powinnościach przeciętnego ojca, męża, brata, syna?

— Masz bardzo dobrą pamięć, szybko liczysz, dlatego wybrano cię księgowym okręgu — kontynuował spokojnie Ginko. — Zauważyłeś więc, że coś jest nie tak, że jakaś siła zmienia zapisy ksiąg obrachunkowych.

Jasne, że zauważył, nie był przecież głupcem. Kreska tu, daszek tam, liczby przestawione o kilka, kilkadziesiąt czasem kilkaset jedności. Początkowo poczuł strach pomieszany z ciekawością, ale po upływie czasu, gdy stwierdził, iż nikt poza nim nie dostrzega anomalii, wpadł na pomysł, jak zacząć na niej zarabiać. Udawać niewiedzę, wysyłać stolicy informacje o błędnym przesłaniu subwencji czy nałożeniu zbyt dużego podatku, o, widz pan, panie wyższy księgowy krajowy, tutaj, jest błąd, jest, zapisane czarno na białym...

Czarno na białym. Pewnie. Któż śmiałby nie zaufać pismu? Do tego oficjalnemu, sporządzanemu przez kilkoro osób pod czujnym nadzorem. Do byłoby jakby gdyby nie zaufać samemu prawu, hierarchii, samemu władcy. Bogom.

Dlatego oszukanie systemu poszło tak łatwo.

Niemal czekał aż ten przybysz, przybłęda, obcy, naukowiec zamknięty w ruchomej wieży zapyta „dlaczego". Miał przygotowane odpowiedzi, chociaż wątpił, by tamten zrozumiał. Właściwie, miał nadzieję, że dziwny, białowłosy włóczykij nie zrozumie, byłaby to jakaś chwila tryumfu, nawet jeśli ostatnia.

Moi rodzice, powiedziałby rachmistrz, nie stawali się młodsi, coraz więcej wysiłku kosztowało ich zdobycie pieniędzy na życie, oszczędności ledwie starczały. Mój brat, mówiłby dalej, zmarł kilka lat temu w epidemii, pozostawiając żonę z dwojgiem małych dzieci. Ja sam, brnąłby dalej z podniesionym wysoko czołem, mam żonę, od kilku lat, piękną, mądrą, wyrozumiałą, godną tego by obsypywać ją wszystkimi dobrami świata tak samo, jak cesarzowa. Dała mi, oznajmiłby dumnie, pięknych, zdrowych synów oraz cudowną, śliczną, maleńką córeczkę, szczebiotliwą niczym ptaszyna o poranku. Jakie, spytałby na końcu, miałem obowiązki, jakie mógłbym mieć obowiązki, co powinienem zrobić, odpowiedz, Mushishi!

Ale Ginko nie spytał. Po ostatnim oznajmującym zdaniu dalej spokojnie palił. Księgowemu przyszło na myśl, że może płonący rulonik zawiera coś więcej niż zwykły tytoń, to tłumaczyłoby niezwykły wygląd, zachowanie i absolutną niewzruszoność badacza.

— Więc obaj wiemy — mruknął po chwili wędrowiec — że wiedziałeś i sekretnie wykorzystałeś tę wiedzę. Tym niemniej, nic ci nie mogę zrobić. Sam nie położyłeś ani jednej dodatkowej kreski, ani plamki. Owszem, odkładałeś pewne specyficzne dokumenty w pewne miejsce, to, gdzie zbierały się Mushi, lecz nikt nie zdoła udowodnić, iż robiłeś to celowo, nie przypadkiem. Bo skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć?

Po długiej chwili ciszy oraz sporej kupce popiołów, która zabrała się u stóp uczonego, ten ciągnął, jakby w zamyśleniu:

— Zwłaszcza w stolicy nie uwierzą. Przywykli traktować ludzi z mniejszych miejscowości czy prowincji jak głupców – podczas gdy sami dają się oszukać.

Znów milczenie, znów przerwane przez przybysza:

— Jesteś absolutnie bezpieczny. Twoje przestępstwo nie wyjdzie na jaw. Ironiczne, bo to jedno z większych oszustw ostatniej dekady. Wyprałeś naprawdę spore pieniądze. Wyciągnąłeś z tego niezłe zyski. Ciekawi mnie, ile brałeś procent.

Rachmistrz nie odpowiedział. Nie zamierzał choćby pośrednio przyznawać się do winy. Naukowiec wyglądał, jakby czekał. Deszcz nadal szumiał.

— Na początku — księgowy zaczął wreszcie mówić — sądziłem, że to przekleństwo, urok od zazdrośnika albo po prostu wiedźmy bądź demona. Zmarł mój brat, rodzina się oddalała, o pieniądze nie było łatwo. Potem, kiedy — wahanie; absolutnie nie zamierzał wyznawać winy — przywykłem, zacząłem o tym myśleć jak o błogosławieństwie, znaku. Od bóstw. Od dobrych duchów, od losu, od którejś z tych potęg, które wzywałem, do których zwracałem swoją rozpaczliwą modlitwę – powiadają przecież, że nie przejdzie nieusłyszany głos wołających maluczkich. A teraz przychodzisz ty i mówisz — wziął głębszy wdech, wilgotne, pachnące mokrą ziemią powietrze wpadło mu do nozdrzy — że to po prostu są... były mushi. Wierzę ci, oczywiście — dodał prędko — ale chciałbym wiedzieć, wreszcie – wszystko. Czym one są, dlaczego zmieniały księgi, dlaczego akurat ja – czemu na mnie padło? Czy to zaszczyt, czy klątwa, czy przypadek, pokusa, sprawdzian, drwina – tak czy inaczej, czemu akurat ja?

Ginko zgodnie z wzorcem, siedział cicho przez kilkanaście sekund.

— To... są martwe mushi. Cała kolonia mieszka w tamtej szafie. Żywią się kurzem. Są dosyć nieszkodliwe i normalnie nie poświęcamy im w ogóle uwagi. Kiedy zdechną, pozostaje po nich tylko skorupka, malutki, czarny ślad, niezauważalny w kurzu. Ponieważ jednak, na skutek niezwykłego zbiegu okoliczności, kładliście tam rękopisy z rachunkami, mushi, które w nich mieszkały, po zginięciu pozostawały na papierze. Wyciągając rulon rozprasowywałeś ich szczątki, tak, że wnikały w, barwiły papier. Ot, wszystko. Nic ponad. — Zaciągnął się papierosem. — Nic szkodliwego. Nawet by mnie tu nie było, gdybyś nie był tak chciwy. Ktoś w końcu zauważył nienormalnie dużą ilość błędów rachunkowych w tym okręgu.

Księgowy chciał powiedzieć, że to nie chciwość, że ma rodziców, żonę, dzieci, bratową – powinności. Chciał powiedzieć, że kosztów życia w społeczności oraz tworzenia grup, choćby najmniejszych, nie liczy się po prostu mnożąc wydatki samotnej, wiodącej koczowniczy żywot jednostki.

Jednak Mushishi wypalił już tytoń, wstał, odwrócił się na pięcie, odszedł. Po kilkunastu krokach niespodziewanie odwrócił głowę i krzyknął jeszcze:

— Zaoszczędziłeś coś, zainwestowałeś, mam nadzieję? Jeśli nie, czekają cię spore tarapaty!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pierwsza przyczyna **

Rządzący „Starej" UE oraz USA oniemieli.

— Żartujesz sobie? — wybąkał w końcu decydent grecki.

Reszta poszła w jego ślady. Siedzący przed nimi mężczyzna, ubrany w przetarte jeansy, rozczłapane buty i koszulę, zaciągnął się własnoręcznie skręcanym papierosem (ignorując przypisy antynikotynowe – rzadki przywilej), po czym oznajmił spokojnie.

— Nie. Nie sprzedam wam ani jednego mushi więcej. Wykorzystujecie je w złym celu.

— Złym? Zwiększamy dobrobyt, ludzie się bogacą...

— Poprzez nieustające zadłużanie i ukrywanie stanu finansów przez mushi. Konsumpcja was zabije, długi pociągną innych. Nie przyłożę do tego ręki — wstał, rzucił skręta do kosza na śmierci, za nic mając instrukcje przeciwpożarowe, wyszedł.

Był grudzień 2007 roku.

_Żeby być fair_, _muszę wspomnieć_, _że Grecja jakoś sobie radziła_, _nim przyjęłą euro i związany z nim program gospodarczy _(_w 1994 mieli chyba nawet nadwyżkę w budżecie_; _sic transit gloria mundi_).

* * *

**Mącąc utarte ścieżki**

W kilkusetletnim domu, należącym do staruszki, ostatniej z rodu zarządcy wsi, podobno działy się dziwne rzeczy. Konkretniej: kobieta ostatnio dostawała dziwnych ataków, w trakcie których biła służbę i napastowała przypadkowych przechodniów.

Lekarze rozkładali ręce. Mieszkańcy poprosili o pomoc mushishi. Ginko był najbliżej, badał więc teraz budynek, pokój po pokoju, szukając potencjalnych zarodników.

Nagle skrzypnęły drzwi wejściowe. Zszedł na dół spiesznie – prosił, by mu nie przeszkadzano, goście mogli wypłoszyć mushi! – zobaczył wchodzącego, zamarł ze zdumienia. Papieros zawisł mu smętnie w ustach.

Tamten był chyba mężczyzną, aczkolwiek nosił obi zawiązane na damską modłę, trochę jak mnisi – z tym, że szaty zakonników nie były tak jaskrawe, pstrokate. Cerę miał białą jak dym, włosy srebrne, twarz, ręce, paznokcie zdobiły mu kolorowe wzory. Tatuaże albo makijaż, Ginko nie wiedział, co uznałby za dziwniejsze. Ani bardziej niepokojące.

— Ach. Uprzedzono mnie, iż ktoś tu przebywa. Szukam wszakże schronienia przed deszczem, nie chcę zaś zakłócać spokoju żadnego z domów... Wybaczy pan konkurentowi, jeżeli spędzi tutaj wieczór tudzież noc, panie mushishi?

— Kon-kurentowi? — wyjąkał zapytany, nie wyszedłszy jeszcze do końca z szoku.

— Och. Nie przedstawiłem się, jakże niegrzecznie z mojej strony. Jestem wędrownym zielarzem, niczym więcej — grymas, który powinien być uśmiechem, lecz sprawił, że Ginkowi ciarki przeszły po plecach. — Do usług.

* * *

**Niezawiniona **(kolejna rzecz z promptu _kettle_)

Ginko starannie zmiażdżył zioła, potem, skupiony, zagotował je w czajniczku. W pokoju obok leżała, bez ruchu, niemal bez oddechu, mała dziewczynka. Lekarstwo miało ją uratować – jeżeli nie jest za późno.

Było. Organizm okazał się zbyt słaby, by egzystować bez mushi. Wywar skrócił dziecku życie o kilka tygodni – potem skończyłby się cykl życiowy pasożyta.

Mushishi oczekiwał gniewu, wyrzutów, ale gospodarze przyjęli śmierć córki z rozpaczliwą rezygnacją. Pozwolili Ginkowi zostać na noc, dali kolację, podziękowali za starania. To było jeszcze cięższe.

Leżąc w łóżku, bezsennie, usłyszał huk pękających naczyń i wiedział, bez sprawdzania, że to małżeństwo roztrzaskuje ten nieszczęsny dzbanek na kawałki.

* * *

New Year (drabble_fix)

**W proch**

Istnieją mushi, które żywią się prochem. Żyją często w fajerwerkach, w magazynach broni przeszkadza im olej, poza tym, substancje dodawane do sztucznych ogni najwyraźniej smakują stworzonko. Wytwórca zwykle jest szczęśliwy z ich obecności – dodają wspaniałych, niespotykanych barw wybuchom, przedłużają też trwałość materiału i żywotność płomienia.

Niedobrze jednak, jeśli spadając, wplączą się komuś we włosy czy ubrania albo wpadną do oka. Zaczynają wyssać minerały z ciała: siarkę, azot, tlen, potas. Ofiara długo choruje, słabnie coraz bardziej, wreszcie umiera.

Mushi nie można wypędzić, ale Ginko radził pacjentom, by jedli węgiel leczniczy, zboża, jaja i orzechy – pozwalało im to wieść normalne, długie życie.

* * *

colour

**Maki**

Istniało mushi, które zabierało kolory, ponieważ żywiło się pręcikami w oku. Nic więcej – zakażony mógł żyć długie lata. Leczenie było proste, wystarczyło przenieść mushi na inne stworzenie. Zresztą, wolały zwierzęta, nawet owady, niż ludzi, procedura przebiegała więc szybko, sprawnie, bezboleśnie.

Jeden człowiek odmówił wszakże, gdy Ginko chciał mu pomóc.

— Widzi pan — stwierdził — byłem żołnierzem. Nie z zamiłowania, dla pieniędzy – moja matka chorowała. Szła wojna, płacono świetnie. Walczyłem i przeżyłem, cóż tu opowiadać... Ale czerwień, od tamtej pory nie mogłem znieść widoku czerwieni, od razu przychodziły wspomnienia. Nawet jeśli stracę na zawsze wszystkie kolory, dla mnie to... mushi nadal będzie błogosławieństwem.

* * *

letter

**Intencje**

Ilekroć znajdował list, ciekawość badacza walczyła w nim ze współczuciem, lękiem – a także rodzajem odrazy. Za to, że śmiał czuć choćby kapinkę ekscytacji. Przecież najlepiej byłoby, by mushi badać jedynie w stanie naturalnym, jeżeli powiązane z ludźmi, to tylko symbiotycznie; najlepiej byłoby, żeby nigdy nie występowały powiązane z tymi żyjątkami choroby. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Tanyu mogła chodzić.

Jego dociekliwość ratowała życia. Popychała go do szukania nowych rozwiązań, trudnych spraw, pomagała. Powtarzał to sobie setki razy, gdy odbierał list, gdy wędrował śladem prośby, gdy po skończonej misji odchodził.

Ale nigdy nie uwierzył, że to naprawdę takie proste; tylko czyny, nic więcej.


	3. Chapter 3

Przy tej częstoliwości pisania drabbli do Mushishi, mogę spokojnie aktualizować każde jedno. Nie, żebym uważała, że tu w ogóle jest jakiś czytający to fandom, uspokajam samą siebie. ; )

* * *

Fireworks

**Niebieska łąka**

* * *

Ginko lubił fajerwerki. Zwłaszcza te zupełnie sztuczne, bez śladu życia, czyli mushi. Mushi oznaczały pracę, wolał zaś rozpatrywać sztuczne ognie jako rozrywkę, czas wolny – od wszystkiego – coś tak obłąkanego, jak przyjemność. Coś całkiem nieużytecznego, zbędnego. Kaskady światła, rozkwitające gwiazdy, podniebne, niegroźne wybuchy. Wojna o sny.

Patrzył na nie i myślał o wielkiej rzece, wielkiej, błyszczące, która płynie przez nieświadomy świat, niewidoczna, utajona, a spajająca, potężna. Myślach o duszach oraz istotach, które się w niej zagubiły. Myślał, że chyba, może dostał szansę – kolejny huk, jaśniejąca blizna na niebie, kolorowa wróżba – i nie myślał, ale czuł, że jednak niekiedy dobrze jest żyć.


End file.
